The Edge of Lunacy
= Monster = Half-Breed It staggers across your path, not human nor werewolf, but stuck eternally in vile mid-transformation, raging with adrenaline, clawing at its own skin. Something created this being. Or someone. It is dreadful to contemplate a being with the power to bend flesh. You will need powerful Gear moving forward if you are to stand any chance. Get all you can from this area, and try to learn more about the Darkness that lurks in this forest, before you venture on. * Requirements: 1 * Rewards: +4 XP * Reported Drops: Werewolf Hide 20% Lunatic Lumberjack Many lumberjacks lived off the land here; where have they gone? This one is too mad to say. * Requirements: 3 * Rewards: 12-24 +8 XP * Reported Drops: Lumberjacket 8% Jack's Axe 6% Dark Templar I do not belong to these parts; I have traveled across great seas to get to this point here today, and happen across you. I gather you have traveled great distances yourself. It's almost poetic how unlikely it is for our paths to cross, but how ultimately life-changing it will be for you. Did I say life-changing? Ever so sorry, I did mean life-ending. I hope I didn't get your hopes up. You see I am but a sell-sword, hired death, paid brutality, called for my prowess in battle. I gather many others have also been called forward by a benefactor we know only as Pandora. Indeed, I haven't met a sell-sword in hundreds of leagues who has not been heading to the Dark Forest. It would seem this 'Pandora' is creating an army, deep in the Dark Forest. I shall arrive to my new Master and brother sell-swords before long; and you see, they are an untrustworthy and murderous bunch. And rusty sell-swords snap. So... please do not take this personally, but I need to, ahem, 'sharpen' my sword... on you. How about I show you your liver? You might as well see something new before you depart this world. As a favor to you, I'll try to make this last as long as possible, and give you a life-time worth of pain, to make up for this life of yours that I will ultimately take. * Requirements: 3 * Rewards: 100-200 +40 XP * Reported Drops: Unholy Incisor 9% Cowl of Sanctuary 8% Corpse Overmind I am a demon of the forest, Hidden behind my wooden soldiers, Who protect me, However I will take one thing from you, There is no choice, It will decide your fate. It is one thing that makes a man crazy; Your eyes, I will devour them, To feed my sight, Until this forest is mine. - by Bertie Lyhne-Gold * Requirements: 3 * Rewards: +12 XP * Reported Drops: Eye Scream 18% Mind's Eye 4% = Quests = Blind Rage '' Deep in the Dark Forest, there is a terrible creature. It took my eyes! Find it. Cause it pain!'' * Requirements: 8 Eye Scream * Rewards: Bastard Ring 101 Werewolves I am a trader, arrived at the Port, I am sent by the mad King Encalys across the seas to make a coat of Werewolf hide for his wonderful menagerie, to impress the guests at his court. Tales have spread even from there that strange things are happening here. Now I arrive, I realize how bad it is. Help me get the wolf hide I need so I can escape this evil place! I will give you my most valuable stock, traded for many seas away: a Jade Steel Hammer, from the Royal fighting pits of Doon. I may also be able to help you at The Port, should you wish to board a ship. I hold great sway with the quartermasters there. They will help any friend of mine. * Requirements: 71 Werewolf Hide 30 Spirit Wolf Pelt * Rewards: Jade Steel Hammer Enrel's Tale Oh boy, it's been a while since I've seen a sane one, get in here quick! Things started going crazy a year ago. My neighbors, people in the villages, just started getting filled with rage and attacking each other. Twisted people.... coming out of the forest, and werewolves... too many to count. I've been locking myself up in my cabin, but my food stores are running low. I sent my son out 2 months ago to find out what was happening. He headed deeper into the Dark Forest to try and get answers, or at least some help. But I haven't heard from him since. I have some of his armor here, please take it and try and find him. Please, he's my son, he's all I have left! Just, if you can, leave me something to fight with...I don't know how much longer my door is going to hold up for. Nothing heavy, I'm just an old man, a light dagger will do. * Requirements: 1 Beginner's Dagger * Rewards: Enrel's Epaulettes = Bosses = Wild Spirit Wolf Untamable. These spirit wolves run free. Usually in an incorporeal form, it is unlucky for any traveler to pass by, unaware their demise stands before them. * Requirements: 2 * Rewards: +6 XP * Reported Drops: Spirit Wolf Pelt 20% Morea Once she was a young treat in the prime of her first century. She hung out with friends, got her branches styled and her roots trimmed. Then one day the humans invaded the land and one of them took an ax to her boyfriend. Since that day Morea has been as fierce a defender of her lands as any seasoned warrior. * Requirements: 7 * Rewards: +20 XP * Reported Drops: Mulberry Heart 33% Ruby Bramble 8% Tainted Fenrir '' The darkness is no different to the heart, it sprouts within it, grows, consumes it whole. Such is the life similar of this creature, evil stirs it's bones, darkness wills its actions. Fear for your life young-ling, for you are far from home.'' * Requirements: 10 10 Team Members * Rewards: +500 XP * Reported Drops: Werewolf Hide 99% Tainted Shouldershards 10% Loup Garou 8% Tainted Toga 18% Tainted Sliver 8% Sickle-Moon Strap 5% Tectonic Breastplate 1% = Travel = Escape the Deep Go this way to escape the depths of the forest and return to The Dark Forest outskirts. * Requirements: 5 * Rewards: +1 XP